The skin of the eyelid is the thinnest in the whole human body. The skin is most prone to aging, thereby telling the story of people's true age. Generally, eye skin aging always accompanies with eye pouches, black eye circles and crow's feet, which are caused by internal physiological changes such as blood circulation slowdown and inadequate oxygen supply, and some external factors such as UV ray stimulation or the like. The formation of eye pouch is mainly due to eye skin and muscle relaxation with increase of age or eye overfatigue such as sleep insufficiency and long-term working under computer circumstances. The black eye circle means that the eyelids in eye sockets exhibit a darker color, and is associated with the number of pigments of eyelid itself, vessel blood flow within the eyelid and other factors. There are many reasons for the formation of the black eye circle, which mainly include that (1) the black eye circle is caused by sleep insufficiency, nutrient deficiency, eye fatigue, unhealthy lifestyle and cosmetics pigmentation; (2) the black eye circle is caused by pigments deposited in the eye due to changes in body hormones during menstruation, in the late period of pregnancy or after childbirth; (3) the black eye circle is caused by qi and blood imbalance, and blood stasis block resulted from inadequate blood supply and bad venous return of subcutaneous tissue around the eyes of patients suffering from the high blood pressure, diabetes, kidney disease, liver disease and the weak suffering from long illness.
Now, there are many eye care products on the market, which are of single function. Most of these products are daily moisturizing. Artificially synthesized nutrient component is the main component of these products, so the cost is high. The application of traditional Chinese medicine to cosmetics, skin care products and health care products has a long history, but an eye cream, the main component of which is the traditional Chinese medicine, and which has the comprehensive effects of removing black eye circles, eye pouches, wrinkles or the like, has not been reported before.